


Last Night

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2013 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Era, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Arthur bottoms for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 5: Canon Era
> 
> Inspiration from [this deleted scene](http://colin-fucking-morgan.tumblr.com/post/54678303924).

“I’m going to push in now.”

“Yes, do it, please.”

“Was that an actual ‘please?’”

“ _Mer_ lin!”

“Alright, let me just—ah, there we go.”

“Oh gods, that’s—“

“Yeah. Yeah, Arthur, you’re so tight.”

“Is that all, then?”

“Eheheh, oh no, my lord, there’s much more where that came from…”

“Oh my—fuck—Merlin!”

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“…”

“Arthur?”

“…”

“ARTHUR!”

“Give me a fucking minute, Merlin, I already told you I’ve never done this.”

“Are you—I was only asking if it—Fine, yes, by all means take all the time in world, Your Majesty.”

“…”

“…”

“Alright, I think…can you move now?”

“Are you sure Your Royal Pratliness don’t need another few seconds?”

“ _Mer_ li—oh fuck, yes, _yes, Merlin_ , just like that, oh _gods_.”

“Oh, does the king like that? Does the king maybe want a bit more of that?”

“Yes, _please_.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...”

“Ah, ah, how are you even—“

“Bend over a bit more. There we go.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, th-there it is.”

“What _was_ that? How did—oh, oh yes, _yes_ —“

“Let’s just say some of Gaius’s anatomy books have a few detailed diagrams. Very detailed.”

“Is that…is that what you’re always going on about when I—“

“Yes.”

“I always wondered—“

“Now you know.”

“Can you…again?”

“Mmm. Maybe ask one more time, a little more politely?”

“Merlin, I will not—yes, please, _please_ , do that again.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it, sire?”

“Oh gods, Merlin, I hate you so much right now.”

“Are you quite sure?”

“M-Merlin!”

“Hmm. Yes, I think your cock says otherwise.  And I must say, your arse seems to be clenching me rather eagerly. Not to mention your hips coming back to meet me like a common whore.”

“Merlin, I swear, I will put you in the stocks and give the children potatoes again.”

“I knew that was you!”

“Alright, alright, I apologise, but come on, Merlin, don’t stop.”

“Pig-headed, arrogant, arse.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“…”

“…”

“!!!”

“That wasn’t a very kingly noise, was it?”

“Yes, well, it’s—oh, _oh_ —not a very kingly position, is it?”

“And yet it suits you so well.”

“I’m fairly certain that’s treason, Merlin.”

“Oh? What are you going to do, make me stop?”

“Now that _would_ be treason. Don’t you dare stop, Merlin.”

“I—fuck—wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I would like to try something different, though.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you remember the night of your birthday?”

“Oh. Oh yes, that was…rather amazing. I’d have to pull out for that, though.”

“There’s no way to reposition without—“

“’Fraid not.”

“Ugh. If you must.”

“…”

“…”

“Alright, now just—let me hold it—now just slide right—yeah, there you go. Oh, look at you, you beautiful creature.”

“Merlin!”

“Ahaha, you’re blushing! Do you like when I call you beautiful?”

“…”

“You do, don’t you?”

“This never leaves my chambers.”

“Of course not, sire. Now just sort of…like you’re riding a horse at a gallop and—oh fuck, _yes_ , perfect.”

“It’s so…so…”

“Deep. Yeah.”

“Oh gods, _Merlin_.”

“!!!”

“!!!”

“No, don’t…touch my cock and I’m done, Merlin. I want…want this to—“

“Yeah, yeah, alright, I—“

“Where’s the—how did you—“

“Find it yourself.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Want some help?”

“Mmm.”

“Lean forward a bit. Put your hands just here by my head. Now just shift your weight a bit…no, no, twist your hips a little—“

“!!!”

“That’s it, love, now you’ve got it.”

“Oh gods that feels so fucking good.”

“Mmm, yeah it must. Your eyes just rolled back in your head.”

“How can you ever…is this what I do to you every time?”

“Y-Yes.”

“I don’t think I ever want to stop.”

“Ahaha, we only have so much oil, Arthur. And I’ve got to come sometime.”

“Are you…just as close as I am, then?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Alright, I guess…yeah, just…touch me.”

“…”

“!!!”

“!!!”

“!!!”

“!!!”

“…”

“…”

“That was incredible, Merlin.”

“You were beautiful, Arthur.”

 

~~~

 

“MERLIN!”

“What is it, my lord?”

“Find me that dollophead.  I have a council session to attend to. Does he expect me to dress myself?”

“Fetch Merlin from his chambers.”

“He’s not there.”

“Check the armoury.”

“I’ve done that. No sign of him.”

“Where else could he be?”

“You tell me!”

“When did you last see him, my lord?”

“Last night!”


End file.
